The Old Switcheroo
by Isaac
Summary: Buffy finds herself in Xander's body and vice versa.


Disclaimer: Buffy and company belong to Joss Whedon and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them. 

"So how do you think she's doing?" asked Willow as she watched Buffy fight with two vampires in the clearing of the park. 

"Oh, I'd say the vamps have about five minutes left to live," replied Oz. 

"Yeah, she's getting slow in her old age, isn't she?" commented Xander. 

"Hopefully this will be the last batch in the park," said Willow. "We've been here for what...two hours?" 

"And seven vampires," added Oz. 

"Those two will make nine," said Willow. 

Just then Xander heard a low growl behind him. "And that one behind me will make ten," said Xander as he bolted away from his friends towards Buffy. 

"Xander!" screamed Willow as the vampire chased after him. 

"Buffy!" yelled Xander as he ran past her with the vamp in hot pursuit. Buffy punched the vampire in front of her, side kicked the one behind her and tossed a stake at the one running after Xander, dusting him. In spite of this, Xander continued to run into a grove of trees oblivious to the fact he'd just been saved. 

Xander continued running for another hundred yards or so before he finally realized he was no longer in danger. He stood still for a second to catch breath and took a moment to take in the scenery. The moon was bright tonight and it cast a good deal of light into the small grove he'd wandered into. He noticed a sparkle out of the corner of his eye and walked towards it. His eyes widened as he gazed upon a fabulous rose bush. The roses seemed to be sparkling. Curious, Xander broke one off the bush and held it up to the moonlight. He smiled as he hid it in his pocket and raced back to find his friends. 

********** 

The street lights cast an eerie light on the sidewalk as Buffy and Xander walked home from the park. It was quiet in the late hours of night except for the meowing of a cat in the distance and the rattling or a can as it blew across the road, but the Slayer and her friend paid little attention to them. 

"Hey Buff, I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on something," said Xander. 

"On what?" asked Buffy. 

"On this," said Xander as he pulled a tiny golden rose out of his pocket by the stem. He handed it to Buffy. 

"Wow." 

"It's for Cordelia. Do you think she'll like it?" 

"Xander, it's beautiful," said Buffy as she gently fingered the delicate petals. "Where did you get it?" 

"I found it in the park. There were a bunch of them there." 

"It looks so real." 

"I know. Someone must have sprayed the whole bush gold." 

"You'll have to show me where you got this tomorrow. I'd like one." 

"Well, why don't you take this one?" 

"What? No. I, I couldn't. That's Cordy's rose." 

"Not yet. I'll just pick her up a new one tomorrow on my way to school." 

"You sure about this?" 

"Positive. Besides, it's better this way. Now she won't have a day old rose. It'll be fresh off the bush." 

"Good point. I mean, a day old rose would be so yesterday and Cordy is such a today kind of girl." 

They reached the driveway to Xander's house and stopped for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Xander. "We'll do that school thing." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Not really a good one, but a plan none the less." 

She smiled. "See ya and thanks for the rose," said Buffy as she walked down the street towards her house. 

Xander's father walked out of the garage as Xander walked towards the house. "Dad, what are you still doing up?" asked Xander. 

"I'm watching a movie and I ran out of beer inside. Thought I had a stash out here your mother didn't dump down the drain. Who was that you were talking to anyway?" asked Mr. Harris. 

"Buffy." 

"Buffy? You really think you should let her go home in the dark by herself? Some mugger might try to hurt her. Aren't you worried?" 

"Sure, but she lives all the way down the street and if I walked her home I'd have to walk all the way back here," said Xander. As Xander's father walked into the house shaking his head in disgust at his son's apparent lack of concern, Xander softly added, "Poor muggers." 

********** 

"Wake up honey, time to go to school," heard Xander as he groaned softly and rolled over in his bed. He went to look at his alarm clock on the stand on the right side of his bed and realized that it wasn't there. He figured he could use that as an excuse for being late and pulled the covers over his head. 

"Come on! We're going to be late!" repeated the voice that had woken him. 

*Wait a minute...* thought Xander as he listened closer. 

"Buffy! What's taking you so long!" 

"Ms. Summers?" said Xander softly as he took the blankets off his head and looked around his surroundings. "Oh my God, I'm in Buffy's room! No, check that. I'm in Buffy's bed! Was I drunk or something? Am I dreaming? That's it! I'm dreaming! I'll wake up any minute now and..." He heard footsteps coming up the stairway. "Oh God. She's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die right here." 

The door opened and Joyce walked into the bedroom. "Well?" asked Joyce as she looked at Xander. 

"Look, I know what this must look like, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this," babbled Xander under Joyce's icy stare. 

"Oh really? I think I've got a pretty good idea what's going on here." 

"You do?" 

"Yes, but honestly I thought you'd have more sense than this." 

"Look I don't even know why I'm..." 

"Save it, okay? I don't need to hear you're excuses. You were out too late and now you're too tired to go to school. I told you to come home right after you were finished patrolling and you went to the Bronze afterwards, didn't you? Destiny is one thing, but partying afterward is another. This is why you have such a hard time absorbing what they teach you at school, Buffy." 

"Buffy, where?" asked Xander as he scanned the room. 

"Very funny. Now you have ten minutes to get downstairs young lady or you're walking," said Joyce as she left the room. 

Xander got out of bed and felt a draft. He looked at his clothes and realized he was wearing a short blue nightgown and two other familiar items that didn't belong to him. He started to breathe heavy. He ran over to the closet mirror and looked into it. His body shuddered at the sight he saw there and then he fainted. 

********** 

Willow was rummaging through her locker looking for a textbook when she heard a familiar voice call her name. 

"Xander, hi," welcomed Willow as she put her head further into her locker to look for the missing book. 

"Actually Will, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"But I haven't said anything yet." 

"I know, but listen. I'm not Xander. I'm Buffy." 

Willow took her head out of the locker. "Stop being silly Xander." 

"Will, I'm serious. I know it sounds crazy, but it happened." 

"If you're Buffy, then what did we talk about yesterday in the bathroom during fourth period?" 

"We talked about Oz." 

"That's a gimme. What else did we talk about? I mean something obscure and unimportant." 

"My lipstick. Remember? I thought the cherry red would look good on you at first, but we decided to go with the peach instead." 

"That's right...Buffy?" 

"Yes, I knew I could count on you." 

"W, well how did this happen?" 

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and I was a man." 

"You can't imagine how long we've been waiting for that to happen Xander," taunted Cordelia as she walked towards Buffy and Willow. 

"Cordelia!" exclaimed Buffy. "Look, this isn't a good time." 

"When is it ever a good time?" responded Cordelia. "I'll just be a minute. I've got some news I want to share with you." She wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck. 

"Cordy, we really shouldn't..." said Buffy who was cut off as Cordelia put her hand in front of her mouth. 

"Just listen for a minute. I made reservations at that French restaurant I always want to go to, but that you're always too cheap to take me to and we're going to it Friday night." 

"That's great Cordy, but I'm not..." said Buffy. 

"Xander, would you let me finish. My parents are going to be gone for the weekend, so I was thinking that after dinner we might..." Cordelia gave Buffy a deep kiss on the lips. 

Buffy jumped away from Cordelia. "Look Cordelia, I'm not Xander!" 

"What do you mean?" asked Cordelia. 

"Buffy is in Xander's body. We haven't seen Buffy's body yet, but I got a pretty good idea who's in it," said Willow. 

"Xander this is not getting you out of going to that restaurant!" warned Cordelia. 

"Xander is not here, alright? I am Buffy. You know, the vampire slayer," said Buffy. 

"Oh my God, you're serious," said Cordelia. That means...how could you let me kiss you!" 

"I tried to tell you, but you..." 

"Well, you should have tried harder! And you could have at least tried to pretend you didn't like it so much! I...I just can't believe you would do this to me!" exclaimed Cordelia as she stomped away. 

"Let me get this straight. She wouldn't let me talk, she kissed me and it's my fault?" asked Buffy. 

"You're obviously in a man's body," replied Willow. 

********** 

"You failed again," said the man in the chair as a pair of vampires stood in front of him. He wore a black tank top and a matching pair of pants. He sat patiently, but his strong frame gave him a menacing aura all the same. 

"The Slayer interfered Glynn," said the larger vampire. 

"Yes. She is quite formidable, but she doesn't realize what she's been preventing. It's just been bad timing," said Glynn. 

"We can try again tonight," said the larger vampire. 

"That's not necessary. I've decided to take matters into my own hands," said Glynn. "You are free to leave after sunset. If I have need of your services again I shall seek you out." 

"Now wait just a minute! You promised you'd give us power if we helped you!" said the smaller vampire. 

"I'm giving you the power to leave," replied Glynn. 

"Is that a threat?" asked the small vampire as he bared his teeth. "We're not frightened of you. We've lost a large portion of our forces on this venture and we demand some kind of compensation!" 

Glynn stood up from his chair, raised his arms to the sky and the vampires were hurled through a nearby window by some unknown force. Shards of broken glass crunched beneath his shoes as he walked towards the window. He glanced at the vampires as they burned to nothing in the brilliant light of the noon sun. Glynn drew the shades to the window. "You've been compensated," he said. He ran his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes and whispered, "No more bungling. I'll have it soon, I promise." He walked out the door. 

********** 

"So how long have you been like this?" asked Giles as he carefully looked at his pupil in the library. 

"Since I woke up," replied Buffy. 

"And we still have no idea where Xander is?" asked Giles. 

As Giles said this one of the library doors flew off its hinges through the air and crashed in the middle of the library. Buffy jumped from her chair and grabbed a stake off the library table as she raced for the entrance, but she quickly dropped her guard as she realized who had thrown the door. 

"Hey Xander," greeted Buffy as Xander walked into the room with a huge blush on his face. 

"What's the big idea with throwing that door? You scared us out of our wits!" complained Cordelia. 

"Look this body is tricky," explained Xander. "I've broke three door knobs, the handle to Buffy's mother's jeep door and now this." 

"Yes, I suppose Slayer powers would be difficult to handle for an ordinary person," said Giles. 

"So how is Mom taking it Xander?" asked Buffy. 

"Not too bad considering," answered Xander. "She went to work after I convinced her there was nothing she could do to help. Now I just need you to convince me there's something we can do to help." 

"Of course. I was just thinking about it and as I recall there has been one other instance of people switching bodies here in Sunnydale," said Giles. 

"That's right!" exclaimed Willow. "Amy and her mom traded bodies once," said Willow. 

"It's a place to start. We should talk to Amy," said Buffy. 

"You can do that from your class," sneered an evil voice from the library entrance. 

"Principal Snyder, I was just about to excuse them. You see they were helping me..." began Giles. 

"Save it," commanded Snyder as he inspected the broken door in the middle of the room. "What the Hell happened to this?" 

"Um, termites?" answered Willow. 

"Termites? Do you really think I can slip that one past the school board again?" 

"Well I..." began Willow. 

"Forget it Rosenburg," silenced Snyder as he turned to Giles. "Coach Foster has been looking for these little ill bred trouble makers for the last half hour." 

"Hey! Who's he calling little?" whispered Oz to Willow. 

"Now you are to report to gym class right now and stay there for the remainder of the period," directed Snyder. 

"Gym class? You mean the class where we get sweaty and have to take showers together?" asked Xander. He pondered this for a moment and then walked towards Snyder. "You sir, are a saint." 

"Get out of my face Summers," replied Snyder. 

"You're absolutely right. I've wasted far too much time here," said Xander as he walked out the library doors. 

"Oh no you don't," said Cordelia as she ran beside him. "You're already seeing every intimate part of your wonderful Slayer!" 

"Hey, I didn't ask for this!" 

"Admit it Xander, this is some sick wet dream of yours willed into reality!" said Cordelia as the rest of the group followed them down the halls. 

"Your point being?" 

"You never dream about me." 

"Sure I do. That's what nightmares are for," joked Xander as he wrapped his arm around Cordelia's waist. 

"Xander no," said Cordelia sternly as she broke away from him. 

"Oh come on Cordy, I was just kidding." 

"That's not it." 

"Then what is?" 

"God, what do you think Xander? I am more than willing to date a loser, but I am not going to be seen cuddling up to another woman." 

"Fine! I don't want to touch you either!" 

"Great!" 

"Fine!" 

"You already said that!" 

"Guys!" interrupted Buffy. "We're here. Xander, you talk to Amy when she comes out of the locker room after gym class, okay?" 

"Better yet, why don't I go in the locker room while she's changing? It'll save time," said Xander. 

"Because I'm waiting with you," warned Cordelia. 

"Hey, wait a..." began Xander. 

"Fine Cordy," interrupted Buffy. "Keep my body out of trouble. We'll meet you in the library afterwards." 

"Assuming little Hitler doesn't get in our way again," added Oz. 

********** 

The boy walked through the grove in his bare feet with a confident stride as he approached the edge of the park. He was a lean lad who wore only a simple pair of brown pants and a curious silver amulet cast in the shape of a lion around his neck. His skin held a dark tan and though he had a slim frame, his stomach and arms were well toned. Suddenly he stopped and cocked his head towards a tree next to him. He walked around it and found a fox yelping in agony. As he came closer he realized that the fox's leg was caught in a bear trap. He reached out to touch the animal and as his hand reached the fox's nose it dissipated into mist. 

Suddenly from behind him came a hand with a rag around it that covered his mouth and nose as another hand grabbed him tightly around the waist. Vile smelling contents had been infused into the rag and the boy could feel himself loosing consciousness as he breathed. He struggled violently to get away, but his physical strength was failing him and he was proving no match for the attacker. He closed his hands into fists and roots from the nearby trees broke through the ground and started to wrap themselves around the boy's attacker. After a moment the roots ignited into flames and fell to the ground in a brilliant blaze. The boy slowly closed his eyes and his body went limp. His attacker dropped the rag and delicately lifted the amulet from the boy's body. He then set the boy down to the ground and walked away. 

********** 

God, what's taking her so long?" asked Cordelia as she leaned on the wall next to the locker room entrance. 

"I'll go in and check," said Xander. As he started to enter the locker room he bumped into Amy exiting. 

"Amy! Buffy was just looking for you, weren't you Buffy?" said Cordelia as she pulled Xander back into the hallway. 

"Uh, yeah," said Xander. 

"Oh really? Why?" asked Amy. She rummaged through her bag and frowned. "Shoot, I forgot my book on the bench in the locker room. I need for my open book test next period." 

"I'll get it, you just talk to Xander...I mean Buffy," said Cordelia. 

"So what is it?" asked Amy. 

"It's like this..." Xander suddenly stopped, sighed deeply and started again. "Look Amy, I was considering a way to tastefully present my question to you without you knowing it. But I can't, so have you been using any of that voodoo that you do lately. Maybe have some problems with a spell. Cast it in the wrong place or maybe cast someone you know into the wrong body?" 

"No, I haven't cast any spells for a while." 

"Really?" 

"Well, not anything major. Just little stuff like using a spell to make the teacher think I handed in my homework when I forget to do it." 

"Right, like that day I caught you doing that." 

"You saw me do that? When?" 

"Never mind. So no body switch spells then?" 

"No way. I'd never put anyone through what I went through." 

"Of course. Sorry to bother you Amy. You wouldn't have any ideas who would be casting that kind of spell do you?" 

"No." 

"Well, thanks anyway Amy," said Xander as Cordelia walked out of the locker room with a red book in her hand. 

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, that's it right?" said Cordelia as she handed Amy the book. 

"Yeah, thanks," replied Amy. 

"Come on Cordelia, let's go break the bad news," said Xander as he started to walk away. 

Amy looked at her book and shouted, "Hey Buffy!" 

Xander turned around. "Yeah?" 

"It's silly, but my grandmother once told me this story about a fairy who switched an evil king's mind into peasant body as a way to punish him. Since my mother was a witch, maybe my grandmother knew some stuff too." 

"Thanks Amy. I'll run it by Giles," said Xander. 

"Who switched bodies anyway?" asked Amy. 

"Um, Cordy and Oz," answered Xander. 

"Hey!" shouted Cordelia in protest. 

"Thanks again!" said Xander as he swiftly left for the library with Cordelia yelling close behind. 

Buffy walked towards them as they entered the library and asked, "So what did you find out?" 

"Amy didn't do it, but she did say something about fairies," explained Xander. 

"Fairies? Then that's a good," said Willow. 

"How so?" asked Oz. 

"I've read some stuff about fairies. There are some similarities between their magic and witch magic. They can mess with people in some unique ways," explained Willow. 

"And the good part?" asked Xander. 

"The good part is fairy magic usually isn't permanent when it concerns humans. It's just entertainment for the fairies. This will last a year tops," explained Willow. 

"So let me get this straight. We're the butt end of some stupid fairy joke?" asked Xander. 

"Basically," confirmed Giles. 

"Boy, those fairies must be falling out of their chairs by now," said Oz. 

"And this could last for a whole year!" exclaimed Cordelia frantically. We've got to find a way to get them back to normal...or at least as close to it as they were before." 

"Agreed," said Giles. "Buffy can't possibly carry out her duties in Xander's body without putting herself at risk and Xander lacks the training that makes one an effective Slayer." 

"So your saying even in a woman's body I'm not man enough to be the Slayer?" asked Xander. "I'm insulted." 

"So how do we get the fairies to take this off?" asked Oz. 

"A spell of this nature generally originates from some kind of object enchanted by the fairies. Have either of you stumbled across something out of the ordinary lately?" asked Giles. 

"Um...Nope," said Xander as he glanced at Cordelia. "Can't say that we have. Next question please." 

"Xander! This is not the time to worry about that," scorned Buffy. 

"Oh fine, tell them," pouted Xander. 

"Xander found a gold rose in the park," said Buffy. 

"Gold. It's a typical lure for humans. Quite an effective one usually. Well, that explains why Xander is like this, but why are you?" asked Giles. 

"He, uh, he gave it to me," answered Buffy. 

"You gave her a golden rose, Xander?" asked Cordelia. 

"I was going to go back and get you one, but I was a little distracted this morning, okay?" said Xander. 

"We need you to take us back to where you found that rose, Xander," said Giles. "Perhaps we can appeal to the fairies who did this to you." 

"But fairies don't like to deal with humans, Giles. They think we're barbarians or something," said Willow. 

"You're right, but we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," replied Giles. 

"But what if the bridge is broken?" asked Oz. 

"Then we find another one," replied Giles. "Now let's go." 

********** 

"So this is the spot?" asked Oz as Xander led his friends into the grove he had wandered into the previous night. 

"Yeah, I think so," replied Xander. 

"I don't see a rose bush," observed Cordelia. 

"Well, it was dark out before," explained Xander. 

"Gee Xander, maybe we should recreate the scene. I'll chase you around the park and you can run like a sissy again," said Cordelia. 

"You don't want to do that Cordy cause you might catch me and if you did that we'd be touching wouldn't we?" replied Xander through clenched teeth. 

"Guys, quiet!" hissed Buffy as she suddenly cupped her ear. 

"Buffy, what is it?" asked Giles. 

"Singing," answered Xander as he turned his attention towards the direction of the melody. 

"I don't hear anything," said Willow. 

"It's so sad," commented Buffy. 

"What? That you're losing your mind," asked Cordelia. 

"No, the song," replied Xander. "Hey, look! Here comes someone." 

A very young woman walked toward Buffy and company. Her smooth skin had a dark tan tone and her long black hair gently swayed in the breeze. Each stride she took in her bare feet held a confident and regal quality to it. The extremities of her white gown rustled gently with each step making it seem like a ghost that clung to her well proportioned body. 

"I, eh, oh, eh, heh, eh," babbled Xander as his mouth hung open. 

"Xander, stop drooling on my body," said Buffy as she walked towards the young woman. "Who are you?" 

"Buffy who are you talking to?" asked Giles. 

"That person," said Buffy as she pointed at the woman. 

"But check it out," said Oz as he waved his hands around the area. "There's no one else here." 

"They can't see me," said the woman. 

"Then they have no idea what they're missing," commented Xander. 

"Only you and the boy in your body can see me," said the woman. 

"And why is that?" asked Buffy. 

"Between the two of you is a Slayer. Beings with power can see us and as such a being it is only natural that you can too." 

"And you are?" asked Buffy. 

"I'm one of the fairies who watch over this place. My name is Undine." 

"Buffy, I want to know..." began Giles. 

"Giles, chill!" interrupted Buffy. "Only Xander and I can see her." 

"Her! So that's why your doing that!" exclaimed Cordelia as she elbowed Xander in the ribs. 

"Will you two knock it off?" said Buffy as she turned her attention back to Undine. "Can you help us?" 

"No. I didn't cast the spell so I can't remove it," explained Undine. 

"Then who did cast it?" asked Xander. 

As Xander said this the ground next to Undine ripped opened with a gentle roar. The body of a young man lying on his back appeared from the hole as a stone table rose up under him, lifting him above the ground. He looked like the male version of Undine. The only thing he wore was a simple pair of brown pants which accentuated his well toned upper body. Undine knelt down next to the young man. 

"He cast it," said Undine. "His name is Maudin. He just did it for fun. When the rose died he would have lifted it, but now he can't." 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Xander. "He, uh, he looks...." 

"His amulet was stolen," replied Undine as she rustled Maudin's hair gently. 

"He's like this because he lost jewelry?" asked Buffy. 

She reached into her gown and showed Xander and Buffy the silver amulet she wore around her neck. It was molded into the shape of a lion's head. "Each fairy is given one of these by the king and queen of the fairies," explained Undine. "It binds us to them and gives us our power. When we're cut off from that power we enter a coma like state. But if someone else uses the amulet the king and queen of fairies will destroy it and then the fairy who possessed the amulet will die." 

"Do you know where it was taken?" asked Buffy. 

"Yes, I can have one of the animals show you the way," said Undine. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You have powers, right? Why don't you go get it if it's such a big deal?" asked Xander. 

"I must protect this place. That's what fairies do. If we don't then evil spirits try turn places like this into haunted woods. Animals are possessed, humans disappear and eventually nothing can live there. I'm already having a hard time holding them off by myself. I need him." She gently caressed his face. "More than he ever knew." 

"Buffy put her hands on Undine's shoulders. "Don't worry," comforted Buffy. "We'll find it. Just show us where to go." 

********** 

"So what was that music we heard Giles?" asked Buffy as they followed a raccoon towards the building the amulet was taken to. 

"It was probably the spirits of nature morning over their fallen comrade. Fairies and nature have a very intimate relationship," explained Giles as he kicked a stone down the street. 

"What's the matter, Giles? If I didn't know better I'd say you were pouting," said Buffy. 

"I suppose I am. It's just, I've read so many volumes on the musical properties of the forest and how they rival the greatest symphonies ever composed. The idea that the two of you were actually allowed to hear that when you don't even appreciate great music is rather...well rather...." 

"Irritating?" 

"I was thinking more along the lines of comically unjust." 

"Let's not overreact or anything." 

"You know, when I was young I bumped my head and I swear that I heard the forest near our home singing to me as I went unconscious. Nothing I've ever heard has ever come close to producing the same thing." 

"From what I heard that hasn't changed. What I don't get is why doesn't nature sing all the time? I've never heard it before." 

"It's always singing Buffy. We just don't know how to listen to it or anything else nature has to say for that matter." 

"I can't believe we're following vermin down the street," said Cordelia. "What if it has rabies?" 

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cute," said Willow. 

"Sure, in that I look like an ex-convict kind of way," said Oz. 

"Hey Oz, could I ask you something?" asked Willow as she pulled Oz out of earshot of the rest of the group. 

"Sure baby, what's on your mind?" asked Oz. 

"Well, it's just this whole situation with Xander and Buffy. If it ever happened to say, Xander and I, and we couldn't fix it would you still...would you still..." 

"Care about you?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"That's kind of a huge hypothetical situation, but I like to think I would. What we got here kind of goes past our looks. You're the foxiest lady I've ever met, but that's just icing on one majorly delicious cake. Besides, you care about me and I'm a monster sometimes. It works both ways Willow." 

Cordelia overheard part of this exchange and wrapped her hand in Xander's. "Aren't you worried someone will see you holding a woman's hand?" asked Xander. 

"Ah, let em see," replied Cordelia as she gave Xander a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know this is kind of easier on my neck with you this short." Xander chuckled. 

The raccoon suddenly stopped in front of an old cottage. There was a porch on the outside of the building that was caving in on one end due to some rotten wooden beams. The paint was peeling and chipping everywhere. The lawn looked as if it hadn't been mowed for years and a broken tree laid across the walkway to the front door. 

"This must be the place," said Buffy. 

"Certainly is a fixer upper, isn't it?" commented Xander. 

Willow looked in one of the windows and noticed that the shades were drawn. "Looks like whoever is in there doesn't want anyone spying on them." 

"And who can blame them with the paparazzi being what it is today," said Xander. 

Buffy walked over to the door and found that it was locked. She tugged on the doorknob. Her face turned red and after a moment her grip slipped and she landed on the floor of the porch with a loud thud. 

"Allow me," said Xander as he ripped the door out of the way. 

Buffy and her friends walked into the cottage. They split up and searched the rooms, but after a moment most of them were back in the room they had entered. "There's nobody here," said Giles voicing the general consensus. 

"Hey guys," called Oz from the kitchen. 

They ran into the kitchen and found Oz in front of a door that went into a basement. Buffy led the way as they walked down a winding stairwell lit by torches in the granite walls. When they got to the bottom they found a large room with a bed in the center. On top of the bed was a woman's body. The disturbing thing about her was that her mid section had a gapping wound in it, but as huge as the wound was not a drop of blood spilled from the body. Sitting at a table in the corner meticulously working on something was a man in a black tank top and matching pair of pants. He rose from his chair as he heard them approach. 

"You shouldn't have come here," warned Glynn. 

"We heard you were in the black market selling amulets and we were hoping to cut a deal with you," said Oz. 

"Sorry, it isn't for sale," replied Glynn. 

"Who are you? Why do you want the power of that amulet?" asked Giles. 

"My name is Glynn. I don't want the power." 

"W...why isn't she bleeding?" asked Cordelia as she pointed to the woman on the bed. 

"I put her into suspended animation," replied Glynn. "She would have died otherwise." 

"How did this happen?" asked Willow. 

"Long story. Basically a mob attacked our home and during the fighting a person swung at her with a pitchfork." 

"And I'm sure that mob had some silly reason for attacking you, right?" asked Xander. 

"They found out we were practicing sorcery. We never hurt anyone, but they didn't care. I was a sorcerer and she was a sorceress. That's all that mattered to them. And then they did this," Glynn motioned towards the woman in the center of the room." 

"You cared about this girl, didn't you?" asked Buffy. 

"Yes," replied Glynn. 

"Did she have a name?" asked Willow. 

"Her name is Elani," said Glynn. 

"That's a pretty name," said Buffy. 

"I won't fail her again," vowed Glynn. 

"And you think you're doing her a favor? You've trapped her soul in that body by freezing her at the moment of her death! What peace can she possibly gain if she's not allowed to move into the next life?" scorned Giles. 

"And what peace can a woman in a coma have on life support? You think her soul is content being forced to stay alive? But doctors and loved ones wait in hope that some miracle in technology will allow them to give her her life back. I've just found that miracle," explained Glynn. 

"Saving one person at the expense of another is wrong, no matter what analogy you use. If you use the power of that amulet to bring her back, the king and queen of fairies will destroy it and that fairy boy will die. Are you willing to put that on her head?" asked Giles. 

"This is crazy, let us help you find another way. There has to be other options," pleaded Buffy. 

"I've done my homework. There isn't another way. God screwed up and I'm just going to fix his mistake. One life for another evens out, right?" 

"Can't say you weren't warned," said Xander as he started to step forward. 

"Stay Back!" commanded Glynn as he waved his arms. Pillars of flames suddenly rose from the stony ground and formed a set of fiery bars between Glynn and his unwelcomed guests. 

"Stay away from the fire!" warned Giles. 

Glynn took the amulet off the table he'd been working at and walked towards Elani. 

"He's gonna use it. Now what?" asked Xander. 

"Ahh..." cried Willow as she fell to her knees. 

"Willow, what's wrong?" asked Oz as he ran to her aid. 

She suddenly stood up and walked towards the fire bars. Oz grabbed her arm, but he she cast a glance at him and he flew against the wall. The flames parted for her and she walked to the other side. The flames then resumed their previous pattern. 

"Giles! What's going on?" asked Buffy frantically. "What's wrong with Willow!" 

"I...I don't know," replied Giles. 

"So we've got a little magic user on our hands do we?" asked Glynn as he noticed Willow approach. "You really think you're stronger than me?" 

"I was last time we checked," answered Willow. 

"What?" 

"You never put in the extra hours in the study that I did. If you had just read that series on concentration techniques I was always telling you about you would have seen a such an improvement." 

"Elani?" 

She nodded her head and smiled warmly. "I had almost forgotten how much I liked looking at you." 

"No, I don't believe you! This is some sort of trick." 

"Why are you doing this? This isn't the way you are." 

"I know. I...I just don't know what to do without you." 

She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. He held onto it tightly. "I miss you too," she said softly. 

"I should have been there. I failed you. I'm so sorry." 

"Stop it! Today I set your soul free." Willow took the amulet from Glynn and tossed it to Giles. She then waved her hand towards the body on the bed. Blood started to flow from the wounds and Willow fell to the floor. Glynn walked over to the bed in the center of the room and held Elani's hand in his own. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled. She then closed her eyes again and died. The fire suddenly disappeared and Buffy and her friends ran to Willow's aid. 

"Should we catch him?" asked Xander. 

"There's nobody to catch," replied Giles as he pointed to the center of the room. While they had been attending to Willow, Glynn had vanished. 

********** 

Buffy and Xander entered the grove of the park again. It looked much like it did on the first night Xander had wondered into it. Undine was still sitting near Maudin as when the two humans had last seen her. She walked towards Buffy as she realized her presence. Buffy handed the amulet to Undine and she walked over to Maudin and put it around his neck. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. Buffy and Xander watched as they embraced each other. The forest started to sing a ballad of joy to the fairies. 

Xander coughed loudly and the fairies remembered that they still had some business to attend to. Undine whispered into Maudin's ear and he nodded. He walked towards the humans. "Close your eyes," he said. Xander and Buffy followed his instruction. When they opened them they found themselves back in their own bodies. 

"It worked," said Buffy. 

"Yeah," replied Xander. 

Buffy surveyed the grove. "The fairies are gone. The music stopped." 

"So I guess that's it," said Xander. 

"Yeah, let's get back to the others." 

They started to walk out of the grove and Buffy said, "Xander, you didn't...I mean, I wasn't wearing anything under my nighty last night. You didn't..." 

"I behaved, honest." 

"Good." 

"And you must have gone to the...eh...at least once during this whole thing." 

"Uh...yeah." 

"That means you must have seen..." 

"Yep." 

"You wouldn't talk to Cordelia or Willow about it...cause you know girls have certain expectations sometimes and...you wouldn't, would you?" 

"Well, maybe to Will." 

"Buffy!" 

"Kidding." 

"You better be." 

They walked a few steps in silence then Buffy said, "I know we did the right thing and all, but don't you get the feeling like we saved one couple at the expense of the other?" 

"Yeah, it is kind of a hollow win isn't it?" echoed Xander. "But we did everything we could." 

"Actually there's one more thing left to do," said Buffy. 

********** 

"Good to see you again!" said Xander as he looked at his reflection in the pond as he passed it. The moonlight shimmered on the slight waves produced from the gentle breeze that brushed past his face. Stone soldiers stood rigidly watching as the company entered the gates to the cemetery. 

"That looks like a good place," said Buffy as she pointed to a place in the grass where there appeared to be no tombstone. Giles set the body of Elani down on the ground. 

"Giles, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I wanted to wait till after Buffy and Xander got their bodies back," said Willow. 

"What's on your mind?" asked Giles as he picked up his shovel and sunk it into the ground. 

"Why me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why did Elani pick me?" 

"I imagine it's because you possess power Willow." 

"Power? But I just dabble. I can't even get a lot of my spells to work the way I want them to." 

"Perhaps not yet. But the power must be there, otherwise she couldn't have used it." 

"That's part of the reason why you worry about me practicing witchcraft isn't it? You're worried I'll be a powerful witch." 

"I suppose I am. Power can do things to a person Willow, and sometimes I wonder what it will do to you when you realize that you have it. At the same time I think if anyone can tame that power it will be you." 

"Could you two talk about this later? They could use a little help over there," said Cordelia as she folded her arms and leaned against a nearby tree. 

"Then why don't you pick up a shovel and help them?" asked Giles between gritted teeth. 

"In this dress? I think not," said Cordelia. 

"That's pretty obvious," muttered Buffy. 

An hour later the little party had managed to dig the grave and cover it again. "This never gets any easier," said Oz as he threw another shovel full of dirt onto the fresh grave in the cemetery. 

"You're right, it doesn't," said Buffy. 

"Yeah, shoveling sucks," said Xander. 

"Alright, that should do it," said Giles as he patted down the dirt with his shovel. "We'll have a headstone made for it tomorrow." 

"So do you think we have to worry about him trying something again?" asked Oz. "We don't really need any of that Night of the Living Dead action." 

"I don't think there's any reason for concern," replied Giles. "She's gone. It was just his hope in keeping her alive that drove him to do what he did." 

"I didn't think hope was a bad thing," said Willow. 

"It isn't," replied Giles. "It's what you do to try and realize that hope that can be a bad thing." 

"I still don't get why he blamed himself," said Cordelia. "He didn't kill her. Why didn't he blame the mob?" 

"Because it was a mob," replied Buffy. "There was no single face to hate." 

"So he decided to hate his own," said Xander. 

"Well, I suppose we should be leaving now," said Giles as he picked up his shovel and started to walk away from the grave. The others followed him. If they had looked back they would have seen a figure dressed in black kneel down next to the grave. He pulled a single gold rose from behind his back and gently placed it on the mound of dirt. A moment later he was gone. The trees swayed gently in the wind humming a soft song of mourning to the night. 

THE END 


End file.
